


Sitting on the bridge(together)

by hobilovesnakue



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, PJ and chris are mentioned, Past Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, dog!!!, heart to heart talks, idk what else to tag, well try to smile and....love yourself!!!!, whose name is toto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobilovesnakue/pseuds/hobilovesnakue
Summary: Dan visits his hometown after a while and there he meets a pale boy with dark dark hair and beautiful bright smile who holds some secrets he's trying to hide and dan trying to just help...wants to help.





	Sitting on the bridge(together)

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is not the best so look forward to me tryin to write some fluffy and angsty scenes and failing!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy^^  
> also i wrote this like months before so yeah it's quite cringy.

Dan's pov:

It has been a few years since i visited my hometown.even when i went home i just visited for a few hours,to meet mom.i try my best to come back before dad comes home.

dad didn't really liked it when i told my parents that i'm gay.if it wasn't for mom i would have ran away.i'm glad i didn't.i moved into a small apartment in the city right after i graduated.it was tough living in a big city but at least no one was there to remind me that i'm a sinner for the thing i can't even control.it took me three years to where i'm now.

i park my baby in the garage.hmmm....dad's car is not here yet,good.

"dan!!!"mom comes down the stairs and hug me.

"why didn't you tell me you were coming?your father left just now you could have met him atleast."she says slapping my arm.i ignore her last sentence.

"what's for dinner i'm starving"i say checking the fridge.i can hear her sigh.

"just sit down you just got here.i'll make something."she usher me out pecking my cheek.

i smile.i would not even come to this town if it wasn't for mom.i even asked her to come live with me when i got my own penthouse but she refused saying that father would not be able to manage to live here alone.

"here it's your favorite"she places a plate full of pasta in front of me.yup,this is what i really miss.

"so,are you gonna stay this time?"she asks as i wash the dirty dishes.

"no,i don't think i will this time,i have to go early in the morning."

"you never stay here....is it because of your father?how long are you gonna act like this?"i sigh

"mom...just leave it"it's not like he have accepted me for who i am.i tried to talk to him but in return i just got was things like how i am not his son or how much disgrace he feels to see me.i tried.

"you are going out?"i nod

"okay then please change your clothes,they are in your room.i love how mom still keeps my room clean like i'm still living here.

i wear some skinny jeans with a gray t-shirt and a long black coat,which reaches to my knees.my old clothes got to short to fit me so i brought a pair or two to wear when i visit.

i don't want to admit but when i'm here i feel like home,after all i'm born in this town.it's a small town but still beautiful.

i walk to the forest i always came here in the morning,even though it's almost dark it's still looks beautiful and a little..little bit scary.i continue to walk until i reach the broken bridge.the bridge to the other side of the forest broke and nobody fixed it.

i hear someone talking,nobody comes here unless they are creepy.

okay don't look at me like that i came here cause it's peaceful.

there is someone maybe a boy sitting on the bridge.i jump when i hear a dog barking.

"what happened?are you hungry?"i hear the boy speak.his voice is small and sounds like....sick maybe.

"ahhh"i scream when the dog jumps at me from behind.i slip and fall on my back.ouch.

"no!toto bad!!....i-i-m so sorry he's just...."

 

*

 

phil's pov:

i quickly wipe my tears and follow the voice of someone screaming and....oh no..."no!toto!!"

"I'm sorry,..toto...stop it!!."

Toto was biting the man's shirt and tearing it. he must be thinking that the man is threatening him.

Toto stands in front of me still growling.trying to show his teeth,cute.

"you...you should train your dog"the man stands up wiping his cloths.

"sorry he's just a little jumpy and yes...so..um sorry...it's getting dark...we should go and...um..s-sorry toto didn't mean it"I turn trying to hide my face.my eyes must be red and puffy from all the crying.

and why is this man here at this hour?maybe a creep?well more reason for me to get out of here.

Dan's pov:

What is this kid's deal and he should really put a leash on his dog.

"wait!does your god even have a collar?cause you should get one or else someone would take him to the dog pound"

"oh yeah I will-will get one,thanks"why is he not facing me?omg don't tell me he thinks I'm some kind of creep.

"hey,kid what are you doing here?are you lost or something or maybe hurt?"he stands there not moving.

Is he really hurt or something?

This is gonna turn either good or very very bad.

I grab his tiny wrist and face him towards me.

"wa-what are you doing,I didn't do anything!!"

"hey hey calm down calm down okay....see.."he calms down but still trying to free his hand.

"what's your name?...sorry um..i'm not a creep and I live here just down this way"I'm definitely not helping the situation.

"well you are sounding like a creep and if you are not then you are doing a very shity job in trying to calm me down"he looks at me smiling.

I loose my grip on his wrist and step back.my heart is thumping so fast!!wth!!

"umm...ahahaha yeah I am"I duck my head.shit!!am I blushing!

"sorry..so...uh my name's dan"I offer my hand looking straight towards him.

"okayyyy...my name's phil"he shakes my hand,it sends a tingling feeling from my hand to my head and down the spine.i shudder.his hand feels warm and feels perfect in my slightly bigger hand.

he takes his hand back.ugh..it feels cold now.

"you new here cause I know everyone in town I visit my parents here..you know the howells"he looks at me.wow.

His eyes are so...beautiful and deep and just wow.his eyes are blue..wait no ..maybe a little bit green too...or maybe yellow?

And skin so white like a ghost.it looks so pure in the moonlight and it must be so easy to bruise. and now that I am seeing him properly he's a little bit to skinny.a little bit shorter than me maybe an inch or two.

He coughs.

I must be staring for too long.

"so you are.. Daniel howel?"I never wanted to hear my name from someone before.

"yeah,I am just visiting for a day"

"oh that is why...oh sorry..i'm phil..lester..we just moved in two week ago."why is his eyes so red and omg..his clothes are too thin for this cold.he must be freezing.i take off my long coat and hand it to him.

"here wear this and what are you doing here so late?"

"what..no no I'm fine and oh yeah I was just leaving haha..i just came here cause.."I ignore his resistence and put the coat buttoning it.

"cause it's peaceful here,right?"he smiles,it feels warm seeing him smile.eventhough I just met him but idk why I just want to always see him smiling.seeing that smile feels like an odd king of achievement.

I smile.

"your hands are freezing!you know what,follow me"I walk towards my house still holding his hand.thankgod he's not resisting anymore.

I put his hand with my hand in my pocket.i pull him closer.

"mom will be home I think "I look at him he's too skinny for my liking.

Phil's pov:

I know I shouldn't be following someone like this but when he gave me the coat...I felt something.and what is the worse thing that could happen to me?

It's not like I haven't seen everything already.

Father would be mad if I don't go home before 9pm.it's not like he won't be mad anyway.also I can't just say no to dan when he even gave me the coat and yes I was literally freezing and I didn't even knew until he told me.

He is still dragging me with my hand in his inside the pocket.this is so embarrassing.what if he see them and feel disgusted.what if he doesn't want to talk to me again?

I should go home asap.

"um...my parents wiil be wo-worried about me if I don't go home now"

"oh...um..it's okay it will only take a few minutes,...here come inside and don't worry about the shoes ,keep them on"now that we are inside I can look at him properly(not in a creepy way though)

He's quite handsome and...young maybe 1 or 2 years older than me?his hair are brown and I saw that his eyes are also brown ,they are pretty, unlike me.i don't even know what color are mine exactly.

He is taller than me but not that much.he must not know about me that is why he must have been worried about me. Worried about me?

"um..if you are done checking me out,can you tell me what do you want,coffee ,tea or just milk?

"milk...I mean..coffee..."he would think I'm a child if I said milk ,right?

"it's okay I'm also drinking milk so milk it is"I smile,he must be reading my mind.

Omg!so he must have heard everything I said about him.oh no!!

"hey,are you okay your face is kind of red"he touches my forehead.

"yeah I'm fine.."

"okay..but tell me if you need anything,oh and why don't you sit down there.it might take a while"I sit on the single sofa in the living room.why was I blushing!!

Omg!am I having a crush on dan?he just helped you a little phil, nothing else and he must not even be gay...

Shit!!it's 8:34 already?

"phil what are you doing here?"mrs.howell comes down the strairs.she is always nice to me and also talks to me unlike other people.

"um..hello mrs.howell"

"oh..mom I found him at the bridge.he was just sitting there in this weather,can you believe it?here"dan gives me a glass of warm milk.

"thank you"dan sits on the arm rest with me.too close.i drink milk trying to hide the blush.

"phil..how about you stay for a while and eat with us and I'll take you home myself.hmm?"mrs.howell walks to the kitchen counter asking me.

"sorry but I can't father would be waiting"mrs.howell put on a coat.

"let's go then"I put the empty glass on the table.

"wait what?"dan spill a little milk on the floor,

"what you wanna go instead?"mrs.howell asks already hanging her coat

dan grabs my hand.he must love holding hand.

"yeah,and you must be so tired..so let me go instead"he practically runs out of the house with me.

"so where do you live"he says scratching his head .i give him directions while he tells me about himself about how he lives in the city.

Father would kill me if he knew about me liking another boy.

"dan,I think this is enough..see I can see my house from here I can go by myself now...and thank you for coming with me and the milk,it was tasty."

I run before he can even answer."see you tomorrow then"he screams behind me.

I knock on the door.

"where were you?it's past your curfeu"dad asks shoving me inside before glancing behind me.

"who were you with?i bet it was that woman again.aren't you a faggot?so you like older women now?"father screams, tightening his grip on my arms,shaking me.

"n-no..i-don't-.."he slaps me.my whole cheek starts burning.i keep my head low.

"are you trying to talk back to me?are you saying i'm wrong!!?!i know you!i know how worthless you are,how much of a fucking whore you are!!"I back up as he slams the whole glass of beer on the wall behind me.the whole drink soak my clothes.

"I give you everything but you just can't be fucking be a little bit of grateful.if it wasn't for me you would be dead!i am the one who feed you gives you this-this house to live in but no you have to go and be a faggot!!thank god your mother died or she would have suicide looking at you.a fucking man whore!i bet you have slept with everyone in this town.i bet you love it too!!!"

He kept hitting me as he kept speaking.sometimes I wish to be deaf.

Sometimes I wish I was not even born.

Sometimes I wish to be not born like this.i don't know how to stop it.is it my fault.maybe it is......

Mom..it is hard..it is so hard to live...it is too much for me....you said live..live a happy life...do what I want to do..what I love to do...but..i don't want to live,not like this.why did you asked me to do such a hard thing.

I stand up.but it's difficult cause I landed on the broken glass behind me.i somehow manage to enter my room.

I slide down to the floor.

Everytime I think I have cried enough ,I don't have more tears to shed.new ones form.

I better clean myself up before I get the whole floor dirty.these cuts and bruises are gonna be easy to hide then the last time.

Father is smart he hurt me where no one can see.but sometimes they see but maybe choose to ignore.it's easier.

(time skip~)

Dan's pov:

"hey"I sit next to phill.he's wearing a cute sweater with sweater paws making his hand seem more smaller.

"hi!!"he smiles at me.it warms my heart seeing him smile at me.it makes me happy too.

It's been a week since we became friends...even though I was about to confess to him.things got a little complicated I felt a little afraid that he might not like me back or he will feel like breaking our friendship.

"hey"I grab his face.

"you look a little pale again,did you sleep last night?"in the last few days I have seen him being careless enough to not eat and even sleep.i don't like it seeing his eyes so dull and...sad.whenever I ask him are you sad he just change the topic or says that he's fine or just sleepy.

"I don't look pale it's just how my skin is"he says playing with his gloves.

I grab his hand to check his pulse he flinch and then inhale sharply through his teeth scrunching his eyes.

"hey,are you okay?"he nod and smile holding his left hand in his right one.

"let me see,does something hurt?"I grab his hand to which his tears began to fall.

"hey hey hey!what happened?"I remove his gloves to check for any injury but my hands freeze as I see his whole hand covered in a cloth with large patches of blood.i look at him shocked,he keep looking at the lake below.

I inhale shakily while removing his bandages. his whole hand is covered in deep cuts and they are not even properly cleaned.

"wh wha-at happened?"

"I fell on some broken glasses"he still doesn't look at me.i know he's lying.he's too pure to hide a lie.

I put the bandages back and almost cry whenever he flinches as the cloth rub against the cuts.i put on the glove then signal him to stand up.he does while pouting.

"Let's get you cleaned up.okay?"his eyes becomes as big as saucers.

"no!i can do it myself I know how to do it..you don't have to,besides it would be messy and disgusting"he avert his eyes.

I pull him by his arm gently as to not hurt him.i ignore his whining and pleads.

"sit and don't you dare move or escape"I order him sternly to sit on the sofa as I retrieve the medical box(idk what it's called) from the bathroom.

I enter to see mom removing phil's gloves and bandages as phil is keeping his eyes shut.

"you can open your eyes now"she tells phil.

"oh dan,here take these."she hand me the dirty bandages. "phil I'm making some omerice for dinner.why don't you stay here for dinner.i'll call your father and tell him you're staying here for the night".she busy herself before phil can even protest.

He tells me about his mom and I tell him about little things about me to keep him distracted as I clean his wounds.

"done"he looks at his now neatly bandaged hands as I put everything away.

I come back to see a crying phil.i run towards him across the room ,almost tripping.

I remove his hands from his face."th-shank you!!"I hug him as he began shaking but stops crying after a while.

"I thought you were hurting or something"he laughs wiping his face.how can someone be so cute!!!i pinch his cheeks.

"if you're done then wash your hands,dinner is ready"momwalks in wiping her hands.

(time skip by tear by bts:")

Phil is sleeping in my room wearing some of my old cloths.but they are still a little baggy for him.he fell asleep during the movie.

I make myself some coffee.

"can't sleep?"mom walks into the kitchen.

"no......"I stare at the steam rising from the cup.

"this is not the first time"I frown.looking at her adding milk to her cup of tea.

"he's really bad at lying.the first time he had his neck covered in bruises,when I asked he said he got into a fight.can you believe it?"she says laughing and shaking her head.i can almost hear the sadness in her voice.

"and this one time in summer I found him fully clothed....he was sweating so much,he said....."she sits waving to the opposite chair. "he said he was cold"he's such a bad lier"she hangs her head low with her hands on her forehead shielding her face.

"such a fucking bad lier"I can't believe it...she never swears infront of me except of the time when I got in a fight with father.

A tear falls into her cup breaking the suffocating silence between us.

I hand her the tissue box.she looks at me directly.i reported a file against his father,but phil didn't tell them the truth and I tried to convince him to..."she push her hair back "to show the police his..bruises..he got afraid and I couldn't push him any further.he told me once that..his mother got sick after his 14th birthday and she told him to live life happily enjoy everything unlike her....."she grab my empty cup and began to wash it.

"he cried and said it's too difficult to be happy...his father lost it,he can't deal with his wife's death to this day."she wipes her hand and stands infront of me.

"why are you telling me this?"I say nervously tapping.she slaps my head.(lightly)

"I know you like him and he obviously likes you too.don't give me that stupid look.i didn't raise you to be afraid to even confess your love.i'm telling you this cause you were gonna know this sooner or later and I don't want you to take some kind of stupid decision like you were about to today"I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't gonna like go on a killing rampage or something"

"bet"she throw the tissues towards him.ew.

I woke up with a something warm moving beside me.i open my eyes to see a half awake and half still sleeping phil curled in his blanket attached to me like a koala.cute!!!!

I hug him tightly"a-air!"he slaps my arm.

Mom calls me form downstairs."dan!!you got a phone call!and tell them to call you on your phone stop disturbing me"she scream extra loud to let the one on the other side of the phone hear loud and clear.

"thanks"I kiss her cheek.

"hello"

"Daniel howell!!"pj screams.this is too much much screaming in the morning.

"you said you will be going for a few days not a whole month!anyway I'm sending you some papers,they need your approval and please tell me you're coming back.i am not paid enough for this bullshit"chris must be on his vacation.

"okay I'll check them and thanks for everything pj.ABOUT coming back....haha I'm staying longer then I thought BUT once I come back you can go on your own vacation and I'll be paying everything and also take chris with you."he finally after more rambling agree.

"you'r staying way longer than you ever had.any special reason?"mom says smiling cheekily.

"I think I should be going now.thanks for everything"phil says good bye to mom as I grab the car keys.

"let's go"phil waves his hands around.

"nono you don't have to.i can walk back home"I eye the bad in his hand.

"oh this your mom gave me some pancakes"he says blushing.

I grab his hand walking down the road. "I have to go back this week"he tilts his head. Is he being cute intentionally?

"I just came here to meet mom,so I have to go back"he shakes his head.

"ooo~ yeah you live there,do you like give yourself punishment if you are late to work"I laugh.his mind is like a whole new world with so weird and creative ideas.

"I avoid getting late but if I do Chris nags me all day"chris is a partner with me in one of my business.

"what are your plans after graduating?"

"nothing special just English literature. i want to teach people.i like to spread my thoughts.so I want to become teacher."he says swinging our clasped hand.

"you know there are many great opportunity for things like that in a big city,if you ever decide to go there,you know..i live there...you can call me if you need help with anything.

"really?thank you!!"he hugs me out of no where.i loose my balance a little but thank god I somehow managed to not fall,I didn't even know what to do for a few seconds.

But wrap my hands around him,finally.this seems like some cliché movie scene with snow everywhere and just us two hugging eachother with strangely no one is out here.well it is too early to be out anyway.

"what the fuck is going on!!?!?"I feel phil being snatched out of my arms.

"who are you and what are you doing with my son??!?! Is he your new boy toy huh?!?!"he questions more like screams.

"wha-what no!!"phil waves his hands around nodding his head.

"hello,my name is dan,nice to meet you.i was just walking him home"I stretch my hands towards him.

"hah..oh really well you did what you came for now..don't get near him again"he slaps my hand away.phil smile at me apologetically trailing behind him.'bye'he wave one last time before vanishing into his house.

I frown.

(time skip by just dance by bts^^)

I stayed for one more day and phil didn't came to the broken bridge and I didn't saw him outside nor did mom.

"dan why don't you go check on him one last time.i know he will miss you.so will you"I grit my teeth.

"how?his dad said I can't go near him and I don't want to risk phil getting hurt"mom smiles hugging me.

"so if you do as his father said he will not get hurt?"she asks patting my back.

"here if you decide to visit him give him these cookies."she hands me a small box wrapped in a sheet with cute black whiskers on them.i smile.

"and please tell Chris to at least call me once a week"i grab my bag.

"I will and tell dad to come back home.i'm leaving"he have been staying out saying he's working.he's a professor.

 

*

 

Dan's pov:

As I was passing by phil's house.it's a silly thought but what if he is there still waiting for me cause I didn't get the chance to say good bye to him.i tried calling their land line phone cause he didn't give me his number or I should have at least asked for it.so his dad picked it up and then the next time my number got blocked and he wouldn't pick mom's number.

I am now right outside the town's territory.i nearly got into an accident to a truck driver.thank god he honked or else.

I don't know why as I am getting far and farther from the town I'm getting this feeling in my head like maybe slow down or why not stay one more day like for like....say hi to phil,maybe he came to the bridge today and he's there waiting for me with toto.

I see the sign for 15km to the city.arghhhh!!

I step on the brakes.what am I doing?this is like the time when that girl confessed to me I couldn't reject her but mom got so angry for giving her false hope.she said just do what I feel like it or else you will always look back and wish "what would have happened if I would have told her earlier"?.

I can see some people walking down the road.maybe an old couple?i get out of the car. "is there something wrong sir?"the old man looks at me standing up.

"oh nothing,we just dropped some fruits.you see those trees there.that's our's.my wife here wanted to check if there are some she can eat.she's a little stubborn when it comes to food"the old lady slaps his arm.smiling.

"ignore him son and can you help me with these a little?"she points at some fresh looking fruits fell on the grass.

"here"I hand her the bag."oh..thank you!see he helped me unlike you who kept nagging about how it's not your fault"she turns towards her husband.

I stand there awkwardly"ummm..i should be going now.it was nice meeting you"the lady grabs my sleeve.

"oh wait!here take some with you.these are the best fruit you will ever eat I guarantee it"she says patting my shoulder.they began walking towards the town.as I start the car,I look at the little box with cookies in the passenger seat.

"wait!!"I run up to the couple.

"my name is dan howell I used to live here.i'm going to same direction you are.i can give you a ride if you want"i satnd there awkwardly shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"oh so you are the son of professor howell?you'r such a sweetheart.of course we'll love to"she give me her bag walking to the car and sitting on the back seat.

"you have a license with you son?i'm a sheriff so don't think of fooling me"he says patting my back.

"yes I have"I start the car chuckling.the lady is very talkative and she's also a very good friend of mom's.

"so are these for your mom?"she points at the box.

"oh no mom made these for someone"I smile.

"ooh you must really love this person huh?"I laugh loudly.happily.

"yes,I do"

Yes I love him very much.

"good bye!!"I wave.

It's just down this block.i park the car clumsily,slamming the door.

Ding dong!!

I wait but no answer.

Where are they?i ring the bell many times.they must be out?really how much bad luck can you get?

Just as I was about to step inside the car,I saw the curtains move just a little upstairs.is it toto?but his dad didn't allow him to be inside the house.so he stays at our house or outside with phil.

I peek through the window to the living room.no one.

I turn the nob and locked.......tch.

This gonna be basically breaking in but....here I go.

I run around the house.aha the back door.i turn the nob.

"please please...yes!"I enter the kitchen leaving the door open in case I need to make a run for it.

"what am I doing??"I hear some rustling in phil' room.

"phil..?"the rustling stops.is it really phil?

"phil this is dan..open the door..i mean I did not really broke in i...I mean I did but I just wanted to say hi"wow how much creepy can you be?

The door is locked so "phil..are you there"I knock on the door harder this time.i feel something weird......"phil!!!!"I stop as soon as the door nob turn.

The scene infront of me literally breaks my heart.he's sitting under the window in a fatal position with a blanket.shaking.fuck

"shit-p-ph-phil?"I stumble towards him.i try to remove the blanket but he won't let me.he pushed me when I tried to look.

"phily babe..it's okay it's me dan..see I'm here.right here..it's okay..everything's fine..shhhh"I hug him pulling him in my lap rocking back and forth.but he won't stop shaking.i hear him crying.what happened

After several minutes he calms down.i put him gently on the bed.

"bear...if you won't let me see how am I gonna know what happened?"I try to pull the blanket down.

"noooo!!!"he never raises his voice.

"okay okay...then we can talk right?"he nod.

I kneel in front of him finding his hands in the blanket.i find them but the blanket is still there between our hands.

"sorry...."I couldn't speak for a moment.why is he sorry?ican hear his voice it's so..rough and dry.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back"he shake his head.

I hug him tightly.he began to cry louder.it hurts hearing him like that and not even knowing why.is it his father?is it because he is missing his mother?did something happened?is it.....because of me?

"shhh....shhhhh"

"I tried to call you-bu-but"I hear the front door unlock.phil snaps his head up.

"y-you have t-to go go"he pushes me back but stumbles and fall over me.

"who's there?!!?"I hear his father downstairs.

Phil's pov:

I hear father speak.omg!!no dan have to go or or he'll hurt him.

"y-you have t-to go go"I try to push him but my feet gets stuck in the blanket making me fall over him with a loud thud.

"who's there?!!?"I hear him walking around the house.thank god he's not coming upstairs.

"p-phil?"dan whispers.i look at him....wait..look at him?oh no!my face.i try to hide it.

"phil!!"dan shouts grabbing my face making me flinch.i keep my eyes shut.

"who did this?"I can barely hear his whispering.i open my eyes.he looks so mad,angry and...scary.

"I fell it's noth-"he glares at me.he's sacring me.

"shit...I'm so stupid..stupidstupidstupid!!"he grab my face frowning.

"what hap-."I don't know how but the next minute he crash his lips with mine. I don't know how to response.does he also like me?

"i-i-m sorr-."he pulls back scratching his neck.i grab his hand kissing him back,finally.i can feel him smiling.it feels like I don't feel anything,like I'm floating but I'm afraid what if I move and all this disappear? What if I'm dreaming and he's not really here.he's just a fragment of my imagination as an escape from everything.

"took you long enough"he says caressing the purple bruise on my cheek.

I keep looking at the ground.i mean I just kissed him!!!!!

"what the fuck is going on inhere!!?"father storm in grabbing dan from his collar.

"didn't I tell you to stay away from him?!and you"he ponts at me. "I leave you for few minutes and you already called you boyfriend.how much of a slut can you be?!?"he pushes dan away walking towards me.

"don't you dare touch him!"dan turns him around punching him making him stumble.he kicks him in the chin and then kept punching him madly.

"dan!!enough...stop"dan looks at me then at his fists and then at father's bloody face.

Dan grabs my hand helping me stand up.but I still have to lean a little because of weakness and pain.

"dan!watch out!"I see father grabbing the table lamp.

Dan's pov:

I snap mu head as phil screams.

"what is going on in here?"I hear the old man from before speak. With a hand gun in his hand.phil's father is now laying unconscious on the floor.

"what in the world is happening here?"he bends down checking his dad.

"what ha-."phil peaks grabbing my shirt. the old man waves his hand around.

"he's just unconscious ,I just hit him with the gun in the back.thank god i came back for the fruits my wife left in your car."he began calling someone pointing at me.

"you have some explaining to do young man"I nod.he walks out.

"hop on"I give him a piggy ride to the bathroom downstairs and gently sit him on the counter.

"the first aid box is in there"he points at the cabinets.

"tell me if it hurts"I hurry up hearing some police cars being parked outside the house.

"we should get you to the hospital.i just patched it up a little."he nods.

"hey...look at me..everything's gonna be fine."I lean forward connecting our lips in a brief but sweet kiss.

"you know ,you have to get used to this"I ruffle his hair seeing him bright red.

It all went not so smoothly from there.the police asked us some questions separately and then together(which I was thankful for cause phil was full on crying).

His father got sentenced to jail for years and everything got automatically named to phil as he was the only family member left.he stayed with us even though he refused.he's still shy around me but I think it's adorable.

He's currently sleeping in the restroom.i tried to snuck in but mom didn't let me.

So now I'm in the kitchen making myself a second cup of coffee.i mean I might as well get some work done.

"how's he doing"I jump almost dropping the milk when I hear father speak.

"better."he nods.i hand him my cup knowing he also can't sleep.i got it from him.we both can't sleep when distressed.

"so..what is he planning to do now?"phil told me that he applied for some kind of course near my work place.i'm finally thinking of asking him to move in with me or maybe become my...boyfriend.

"he's got some plans....he wants to be a teacher.he have applied for it in the city"I sit across him.

Why is he deciding to talk to me now?did mom say something about us?

"I was at home tomorrow and that boy was there helping your mom.....it reminded me of you when you were young and always wanted to help even though you were so small you couldn't even reach to the stove"he laughs sadly.

"he.. asked me if I want my pancakes with a happy face or a heart...."he smiles looking behind me somewhere.

"I couldn't understand when you told me about you I don't have problems with it...I just I think I overreacted and..."

"it's okay.."he looks at me like finding any doubts or lies.

"I just feel like an asshole.i cursed at you and gave you a cold shoulder when you needed me the most....i'm sorry"I can't even process what just happened.....

"dad..it's okay...it's not okay!it was so tough not knowing why I felt that way..i was so afraid...afraid that what if I'm weird,what if everyone hates me,I couldn't even ask you come to you for advice cause I was afraid!!but when I did I thought you would be happy that I did something,that I told you,I figured it out on my own.like I got so hurt!!"I can't even see clearly because of the tears escaping without even me noticing.

I hear the chair move and then..i am being hugged.it feels warm and safe.

"I know I know I'm sorry I'm so so fucking sorry"I hug him back.

"what happened for you know to just speak to me after so much time"I sniffle sipping my now cold coffee.

"you know if you make a decision to you know move in with him....just know that I will support you."he walks out patting my back.

(bounding time achieved!!!)

Today we are visiting phil's mother's grave.i was so happy when he asked me to come.

I still come back to the car after paying my respects to give him some privacy.which I think he was thankful for.

I open the door for phil as he sits in the passenger seat.

He must have cried a lot.but now he loks happy and peaceful...like he's finally breathing after a long...long race.he's very brave and kind.i feel so happy that I fell in love with this man.

"phil?"he looks at me smiling."hmm?"

"phil...I love you..."he takes a few secs to process but when he finally does he literally becomes red from his cheeks to the neck.cute!!

"you don't have to answer right away....i just wanted to let you know that I love you and I am so happy to finally tell you that and...haha...um...and that if you say yes I will not let you go..so"why am I feeling so nervous now!?!?i can even feel my whole face burning.

"hahahaha!!you'r so adorable!!"he pulls me towards him crushing our lips together.it never fails to amaze me how his lips fit mine and sends all this tingly feeling throughout my whole body.we part away panting.

"I love you too Daniel"I laugh."don't call me Daniel again it's weird coming from your mouth"

"also once you told me that if I need your help I ask you so...daniel james howell can I live with you cause you see I'm not some rich ceo or something so..hehe"he laughs naturally poking his tongue out.

"you cheeky shit...yes you may but I have to know you first,go on a few dated here and there then I'll consider it maybe"

"who's cheesy now?"I put the keys in starting the engine.

"you love it"

"yeah I do"he lean back closing his eyes.i smile whistling.

Well looks like pj is not having his holiday soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was quite depressed and having a really tough time and wrote this just to try. I had a really good time writing this anyway.


End file.
